Slip Up
by Britt30
Summary: Merlin's day was already hectic, he didn't need his magic acting up to make it any more complicated. One-shot. Magic reveal.


Merlin hadn't had so much a bad day as a very hectic one. He had gotten hardly any sleep last night and had woken up with a headache. He had dropped Arthur's armour all over the hallway and tripped down a flight of stairs. He had run into a maid carrying laundry and helped her pick it up, making him late for a council meeting. The servant would just be grateful when the day was over.

Merlin zoned out while he gathered Arthur's laundry as the prat pelted him with instructions.

"Are you even listening, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur asked and chucked a goblet at his servant's head.

What happened next was an accident. Merlin's head was still muzzy and he sensed the projectile coming towards him and he really didn't want to get hit in the head and his magic reacted before he could tell it not to.

The cup stopped in midair.

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked at Merlin's horrified face. The two of them glanced from each other to the cup and back to each other. The cup fell to the floor with a clang.

"That was magic," Arthur stated.

"No it wasn't."

"That was you!"

` "No it wasn't!" Merlin countered, quickly picking up the remaining pieces of laundry before fleeing the room.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled and followed him out the door, but his servant was already turning the corner.

What ensued was a hilarious montage of Arthur chasing Merlin up and down stairs, through the hallways, and all around the castle, narrowly avoiding knights and servants and nobles as he tried to corner his friend.

"Merlin, get back here!"  
"Sorry sire, can't hear you!"

"Merlin, I know it was you!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

Merlin ducked into a servant's passage and made his way quickly to the other side of the castle, hoping he could lose Arthur on the way, and let out a mad little laugh. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins and he jumped at every noise. His magic was on high alert and he felt strangely excited, in a scared-but-having-fun kind of way. He couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all! Arthur had seen him use magic to stop a _cup_ in midair.

The sorcerer ducked into a side room and collapsed against the wall and just laughed. The laughing slowly died down and reality set in. Arthur knew, oh, Arthur knew. What would happen now? His breath hitched and he started to sob. The thrill in his veins died down and was replaced with an undercurrent of dread at what was to come.

After a few minutes, he dried his tears and stood up, gathering the laundry he was still carrying, and peered into the hall. He didn't have chance to check if the coast was clear before he was tackled back into the room and against the wall. Arthur's forearm dug into his neck as he looked down on him.

"Finally," he breathed and stepped back. "There is no way you can accuse me of being fat after that run-around."

"I've never called you fat."

"Sure you haven't Merlin. Now," he said closing and standing in front of the door. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Merlin knew it was futile to keep playing dumb, but it was so much easier than the truth. The feeling of dread was overpowered by the electrifying terror that now took over.

"I swear Merlin, if you keep doing that..." He didn't finish the threat. They stood in awkward, tense silence, both wanting the other to go first.

Merlin opened his mouth a few times and then closed it again, as if the words just wouldn't come out.

The king looked at his friend who stood with head bowed and shaking hands clasped in front, playing the perfect servant that he never was. He looked so much younger all of a sudden. It finally hit him that his friend was scared. He could have slapped himself for what an idiot he'd been. Of course Merlin was scared.

"Merlin," he started quietly. "You can trust me. Whatever you say won't leave this room." Merlin glanced up and into his eyes.

"How can you promise that?" he asked hoarsely. If there was a threat to the kingdom there was no way Arthur would let it slide. The king looked him straight in the eyes and said,

"I swear on Excalibur, my right to the throne, and our friendship that nothing will leave this room without your consent." The sorcerer's eyes widened. That was a serious oath. There was a beat of silence as Merlin weighed these words and finally said,

"Alright. What do you want to know?" he asked. It would be easier this way.

"Are you a sorcerer?" Arthur asked immediately. Merlin couldn't help the little quirk that came to the corner of his mouth.

"Technically a warlock." The lighthearted tone offset the heaviness of the reveal.

"There's a difference?"

"Sorcerer's have to learn magic, warlocks are born with it." Arthur nodded slowly.

"Wow. Right then... So you were born with... _it..._ then?" Merlin nodded.

"Why haven't you used it before, then? And why just use it to stop a _cup_?" Merlin's grin picked up a little and a small, scared giggle slipped out.

"Oh, if you knew how much I used it I would have been dead long before now.

"Arthur, I use it nearly every day. Heck, I used it the first day I got here to make sure you didn't brain me with a mace. Most of the time I use it during skirmishes with bandits; no one notices in the chaos. And those funny feelings I get? That's my magic telling me something's wrong. And there are so many other stories I could tell you…"

Arthur was stunned by how much he didn't know, and rather torn that his best friend was a sorcerer, but once Merlin said it, it made sense. Now he knew why all those branches randomly broke. Making a decision to ignore everything and settle this, he sat down against the door.

"We've got time," he said. When Merlin didn't move Arthur continued, "I'm not leaving this room until I know the truth Merlin. All of it." With those three words, Merlin froze. Tell Arthur the truth? The entire truth? About Emrys and the prophecies? About the Great Dragon and Balinor? About Morgana?

"Arthur," he started. "I've done things. Things I'm not proud of. And I don't want…" He struggled with his words.

"And you don't want me to see you in that light, huh?" Arthur finished. Merlin nodded weakly. "Consider this Merlin," Arthur continued. "You know me better than anyone. You've seen every side of me, the good and bad, kind and furious, my best and my worst. You've always been there for me and supported me no matter what. Let me try and do the same. Let me actually get to know you."

Merlin couldn't really avoid it after that. He went slowly but everything came out, prophecies, mistakes, mishaps, pranks, and more. Arthur would occasionally ask for clarification or make a small noise, but for the most part let Merlin spill his guts. Eventually, there was nothing left and Merlin looked to his friend to see his final reaction.

"That's a lot," Arthur stated.

"No kidding."

"Well, first things first I suppose. Thank you."

"What?" Merlin was confused.

"You've saved my and the knights lives more than I can count, and if that's not worthy of thanks, then I don't know what is."

"But, magic..."

"I'm alive because of you Merlin. I don't care how you did it." The king stood and offered a hand to his servant.

"I want to look into that prophecy a bit more, but after what you've told me, maybe it's time we revise those magic laws." The hope and disbelief on Merlin's face was priceless.

"Really?"

"Yes, but of course you'll have to go through all those dreadful policy meetings and paperwork with me. Not to mention, I want you as Court Sorcerer when the time comes." Merlin's face fell a little. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked, afraid he'd said the wrong thing.

"Nothing, just after hiding it for so long, it's going to be a really big adjustment to use it in public, much less be expected to." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, but let's take it one step at a time." The king opened the door and he and the warlock jumped back as the Knights of the Round Table came falling through the door.

"A little warning next time Princess," grumbled Gwaine as he rubbed his head.

"W-We're you eavesdropping?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Of course no-" started Leon, only to be cut off by Gwaine saying, "Yeah basically." Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or run. The blood had drained from his face again and he asked them, "How much did you hear?"

"Um... everything," Percival admitted. Merlin took a step back and rubbed his hand over his face. Great. It was bad enough Arthur knowing, and now...

"Don't worry mate," said Gwaine as they all got to their feet. "You're secret's safe with us. Until, of course, Princess makes good on his promise to change the law."

"So help me..." Arthur muttered. "If any of you breathe a word about this..."

"I'll turn you all into frogs. Or… something," Merlin threatened. They all turned to look at him.

"You can do that?" Leon asked. Merlin shrugged.

"Never tried, but I'm sure I could figure it out."

"In the meantime," Arthur said. "How should we repay them for eavesdropping?"

"Mm… I say make them muck the stables. I hate that job."

"Sounds good to me." The Knights all groaned.

"If you don't like that," Merlin said. "I do have some spells I've been wanting to experiment with." The Knights immediately all shut up. Arthur laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"I have a feeling you'll make a fine Court Sorcerer."


End file.
